1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing for loading a program corresponding to a plurality of functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
<Function-Limited Program>
Conventionally, in a data processing apparatus capable of executing a plurality of functions, i.e., a digital multifunction peripheral (MFP), a program is stored in a hard disk unit as a binary image. At the time of executing the program, the program is loaded into a random access memory (RAM) to be executed by a central processing unit (CPU).
A program in such a data processing apparatus includes a plurality of functions. Furthermore, as performance and functions of an MFP increase, the size of the program binary image increases. Accordingly, it takes a considerably long time to deploy a program binary image from a hard disk unit to a RAM. Thus, the activation time required to make a digital processing apparatus operational has increased. Accordingly, even in a case where a user desires to utilize only a specific function, the user needs to wait until the programs for all the functions are completely loaded.
To overcome such a problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213469 discusses a method in which a small-size program limited to a specific function is provided. According to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-213469, a program is exclusively loaded per each function with which an apparatus is provided. In this method, by loading a program limited to a specific function, the apparatus activation time can be shortened.
This method, however, is not the most efficient for shortening the apparatus activation time, given that all of the functions of an MFP are generally desired by a user. More specifically, when a program is set not to be activated, it cannot be activated even when a user requests a function that the program can implement. That is, in a case where a user enables a specific function (i.e., copy function) of a digital MFP, functions other than the copy function are not enabled.
As a method for addressing the above defectives, a configuration of “dividing a program” and a “program storing medium” can be combined. In this combined configuration, a program for enabling a function to which a high priority is given is stored in a high speed flash memory, and the other programs are stored in a hard disk.
In this configuration, a program dealing with a high priority function is first loaded from a high speed flash memory and becomes available. Then, the other functions are serially loaded from a hard disk and become available.
Serially loading the functions from the hard disk causes the hard disk to turn on and off. Hard disks typically have restrictions on the number of times they can be powered-on/off, and a current-carrying time. Exceeding these restrictions can affect the reliability of the hard disk. Accordingly, implementation of the above-described configuration can result degrade the reliability of a hard disk.
It has been proposed to provide a “split program” configuration to a digital MFP. In the split program configuration, a large-sized program is divided into small-sized modules. Binary images of the modules are serially loaded into a RAM, so that the functions become serially available.
With this configuration, after a digital MFP is powered on, a specific function having a higher priority, for example, a copy function, is activated first. Then, a printer function, a scan function, and a fax function become serially operational.
In addition, in order to shorten an apparatus' activation time, a hard disk unit can be substituted with a non-volatile memory device that operates at a high speed, which is typically a flash memory.
However, in the case of a high-performance digital MFP, the size of a program binary image is large. Therefore, to temporarily store data for internal processing, a hard disk is used. Thus, considering the size necessary for a storage medium and the manufacturing cost, it is not favorable to substitute a hard disk unit with a non-volatile memory such as a flash memory.
Accordingly, a digital MFP generally includes both a relatively small-sized flash memory (a first storage unit storing a program corresponding to a first function) and a hard disk unit (a second storage unit storing the other programs corresponding to second functions).
However, when a second storage unit is configured by a storage unit that is rotationally driven, such as a hard disk, if an activation timing of a hard disk is set to turn on the power, a number of issues arise. For example, the activation time of the hard disk increases considerably in proportion to an activation time of the MFP. In addition, the life cycle of a hard disk drive is shortened due to wearing of a bearing that arises from rotational driving.
In a case where, at the time of powering-on of a digital MFP, programs for a function stored in a first storage unit and programs for other functions stored in a second unit are all loaded to a RAM, it takes a considerably long time until a function stored in a first storage unit becomes available. Accordingly, a user cannot operate a function stored in a first storage unit within a short waiting time.
Thus, in a conventional digital MFP, the timing for loading a program stored in a first storage unit and the timing for loading a program stored in a second storage unit are controlled to be synchronized. Accordingly, it takes a considerably long time until a specific function becomes operational and a life cycle of a second storage unit is shortened.